Ain't No Other Man (song)
|previous = "Back in the Day" |next = "Understand" }} Ain't No Other Man is a song recorded by American recording artist Christina Aguilera, taken from her fifth studio album Back to Basics(2006). It was sent to contemporary hit radio radio station in the United States by RCA Records, as the album's lead single. The song was written by Aguilera, Charles Roane, DJ Premier, Harold Beatty, and Kara DioGuardi with production done by Aguilera and Premier among with Roane. Following the release of Stripped (2002) which took creation over musical style of Aguilera, as well as collaborating with many different artists, the singer created new old-school style materials with elements of the 30s and 40s music. "Ain't No Other Man" is a funk song which incorporates elements from soul music, blues and jazz music. Lyrically, the song talks about finding a true love and was inspired by Aguilera's former husband Jordan Bratman. Reception "Ain't No Other Man received generally positive reviews from music journalism, who praised the new style of Aguilera on the song and compared the singer's vocals to Mariah Carey. At the 2007 Grammy Award, the track won the Grammy Award for Best Female Pop Vocal Performance. Commercially, "Ain't No Other Man" was a commercial success; the single peaked at number six on the US Billboard Hot 100 and has been certified platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA), having sold more than 1.7 million copies in the country alone. The song also reached the top five of Canada, Europe, Germany, Ireland, Italy, New Zealand, Norway, Switzerland and the United Kingdom, and acheived list of music recording certifications in Australia, Canada and Denmark. Music Video In the song's music video, Aguilera plays her alter ego Baby Jane. The video opens with Aguilera arriving to a club. Aguilera gets ready in the backstage area, and then comes up the stage performing along with the song. In between scenes, there are short vignettes that show Aguilera in gold and silver dresses, singing into a microphone, while photographers take pictures. The video opens and closes with clips from another Back to Basics song, entitled "I Got Trouble". The song is played as if it were on the radio with minor white noise. The music video was directed by Bryan Barber and co-directed by Aguilera herself. Aguilera stated, "it intrigued me that this man, Bryan Barber, had been very locked into and had surrounded himself with this whole world of the '20s and '30s era," in response to Barber's film project, Aguilera planned the original choreography, based on black-and-white films, and performed it in her living room for Barner and choreographer Jeri Slaughter. Aguilera's character is named after a nickname that rapper Nelly had given her, and her back-up dancers' characters were assigned by Slaughter. It was released exclusively to iTunes on June 20, 2006. It then premiered on MTV's Making the Video 'on June 21. The music video was nominated for four MTV Video Music Awards in 2006, for: Video Of the Year, Best Female Video, Best Pop Video and Best Choreography. Track listings and formats ;American CD maxi single #"Ain't No Other Man" – 3:48 #"Ain't No Other Man" (instrumental) – 3:57 #"Ain't No Other Man" (call out hook) – 0:10 ;European basic CD maxi single #"Ain't No Other Man" - 3:48 #"Ain't No Other Man" (Radio Remix) - 3:36 #"Ain't No Other Man" (instrumental) – 3:47 #"Ain't No Other Man" (Video) ;European premium CD maxi single #"Ain't No Other Man" – 3:48 #"Ain't No Other Man" (Jake Ridley remix) – 6:01 #"Ain't No Other Man" (Ospina & Sullivan remix) – 3:45 #"Ain't No Other Man" (a cappella) – 3:30 Remixes OutKast member Big Boi was originally to record a verse for the song's remix. Instead, a verse from rapper Chamillionaire was used. About.com gave the remixes a five-star rating. ;Official remixes *Ospina & Sullivan Radio Mix 3:44 *Ospina & Sullivan Mixshow 5:16 *Ospina & Sullivan Club Mix 7:11 *Ospina & Sullivan Dub Mix 5:38 *Junior Vasquez Club Mix 5:56 *Junior Vasquez Radio Mix 3:57 *Jake Ridley remix 6:00 *Shapeshifters mixshow mix 5:24 *Official Remix featuring Chamillionaire 4:13 *new remix sample featuring Lil' Jon 2:15 ;'Unofficial remixes *"Luis Erre Tribe Babylon Mix" - 9.28 *"DJ Paulinho Figueiredo Tribal Mix" - 9.20 *"Amokk's Club Edit" - 3.39 *"Amokk's Club Anthem - 7.04 *"Axwell Sunrise Anthem - 7.24 *"Dave Hansen Mix - 9.01 Lyrics Credits and personnel Credits are taken from the liner notes of Back to Basics. ;Recording *Recorded at Chalice Recording Studios, Los Angeles, CA ;Sampling *Contains samples of "Hippy Skippy Moon Strut", performed by Dave Cortez & The Moon People *Contains samples of "The Cissy's Thang", performed by The Soul Seven ;Personnel Category:Christina Aguilera songs Category:Songs Category:Back To Basics Singles Category:Back To Basics Songs Category:Keeps Gettin' Better: A Decade of Hits songs